


*throws his own gender reveal party*

by transzoemurphy



Category: Castle (TV)
Genre: Cake, Coming Out, Gen, Trans Male Character, Transgender, YES martha is a rent fan literally FIGHT me, and his mom being like hey girls be cute, and that's the tea, bi martha rodgers, bi richard castle, literally just a dude being like hey im dude, not angst, supportive mother, supportive parents, trans richard castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 23:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21466234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transzoemurphy/pseuds/transzoemurphy
Summary: In which Rick Castle comes out to his mom as trans
Relationships: Martha Rodgers & Richard Castle
Kudos: 8





	*throws his own gender reveal party*

**Author's Note:**

> the terminology isnt accurate to the time period and i dont care, hello everyone

Rick was 17 years old when he decided to come out to his mother.   
It had taken much prodding from his friend Spencer, but he decided to do it, and he stopped by the store on his way home and grabbed a cake and some blue frosting.   
He found his mother in the living room drinking wine and said hi to her. She greeted him by singing his birth name at a very loud volume and he pretended it didn't bother him, instead bringing his cake into the kitchen. He wrote "it's a boy" with the frosting and dribbled his basketball in the kitchen to get her attention.   
"How many times do I have to tell you-" Martha stopped, seeing the serious look on his face. "What's up, kiddo?"  
"So you know how that lady in your theatre group is transgender?"  
Martha nodded slowly. "Yes, she was assigned male at birth, but identifies as female."  
Rick bounced the basketball again, an anxious habit, before saying, "I'm that. I'm transgender."  
"You are?" Martha took a long sip of wine. "You identify as male?"  
"Yeah," Rick said. "That's why I shaved my head, and why I wear clothes from the men's section. And I wanted you to know and also I was wondering if you could call me Rick? And my name could be Richard Alexander Edgar Rodgers Castle."  
Martha smiled softly. "Of course. Is there anything else I could do to help you?"  
"Um, I mean, I want to start physically transitioning to male soon, but I mean, I can't really do that right now. But I got us cake!" He stepped aside to reveal said cake, the "it's a boy" shakey but accurate. Rick went to get plates and silverware, and as he did, he heard his mother say, "I have something to tell you, too."  
"Really?"  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking and decided that I'm bisexual. I like people of any gender."  
"I am too!" Rick said. "I didn't want to drop that on you, too, today, but since it came up..."  
"Wow!" Martha broke into a smile and began singing Out Tonight from Rent, making Rick sigh deeply. "Whenever you're done, mother, it's cake time."


End file.
